


Kissing Booth

by ShockSurprise



Series: Interesting AU's [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing Booth, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'we're at a kissing booth and I need to do this for charity and you have come back here 5 times already having paid like 30 dollars just for a kiss from me ask me out already so you don't need an excuse or need to empty your wallet to fucking kiss me' au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

     Hinata put his hand into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He proceeded to pull out 500 yen and hand it to the taller, very cute may he add, boy at the booth.

     He was at a small fair that was going on next to his home and after finding a small kissing booth with rather attractive boy he had come back literally 4 different times through out the day to see him and had blown well over the amount of money he wanted to spend

     Hinata looked at how much money he had quickly and noticed he only had about 400 yen left, not enough for another go at this stupid booth.

     He shoved his wallet back into his back pocket and sighed, he placed both hands on the table in front of him and took a deep breath. He glanced up and the slightly taller boy with half bleached hair and then looked back down to the table.

     "So, mind if i ask how many times your going to come back here?" The boy asked, smirking just slightly with a light blush on his face.

     "I- I think this is the last time..." Hinata said awkwardly. 

     "Awww, why? I kinda enjoy your presence," The boy said kindly.

     "I'm...I'm kinda out of money," Hinata confessed blushing and looking down.

     "Well, you know i don't even know your name, and we've kissed, forced but none the less, like 4 times i think? I lost count after 3?" The boys questioned laughing slightly.

     "Ah, sorry, i know. Hello, I'm Shouyou Hinata," Hinata said quietly, looking bad up to the slightly taller boy.

     "Kozume Kenma, everyone just calls me Kenma," Kenma said, smiling own at Hinata.

     "Ah, okay well then Kenma, why don't we go out for coffee or dinner or something after you're done here?" Hinata said.

     "Well, i don't get off for another few hours, you should just hang around here, we can kinda hang out when I'm not working at the booth," Kenma said looking around the fair. It was the last day and most people had come the previous days. And honestly, the next stranger Kenma had to kiss, he would scream. But he had to remember he was doing this as a favor to his family in an attempt to raise money for a good charity. 

     "If you want, Hinata, you can come behind the booth and chill, it's really bright and i can tell your a bit uncomfortable," Kenma commented, observing how Hinata was slightly squinting, brows furrowed.

     "I- well- yeah okay," Hinata stuttered out the answer, embarrassed by nicely his name sounded coming from Kenma.

     Hinata quickly rounded the side of the tent and went underneath the elevated top. It was probably at least a few degrees cooler and much less headache causing from the bright sun.

     "So Kenma, why are you even here? You don't seem like the kinda of person to want to kiss strangers. And is there anyone else here or is it just you?" Hinata questioned. 

     "You can sit in the empty chair next to me if you want," Kenma said,m sliding the cash box over. "You can collect all the money if you want." 

     Hinata sat down in the chair right next to Kenma and looked into the box.

     "Well there's another boy, Kuroo, who works here and then a girl that i don't really know. Shes a friend of Kuroo's or something of that sort. And  
I didn't really want to work here this weekend but after Kuroo told my parents they forced me into saying it was "a good idea so i could be more social" and "it was for a good cause." Which don't get me wrong it really is a good cause, but its really just not my thing," Kenma rambled on.

     "You guys seem to be fairly popular judging by how much money you guys have made," Hinata commented.

     "Oh, yeah, that was mostly from Kuroo. He was here yesterday but something came up today so he left me to work with the girl whos name escapes me," Kenma said looking off into the small crowd of people wandering around.

     "And she is where....?" Hinata asked.

     "No clue, she never showed up and i really cant be bothered to find out where she is," Kenma said.

     After an hour Hinata started to finally warm up to Kenma, minus the bit of being slightly jealous whenever soeone would come to the booth and give up 500 yen just to kiss him. But who could blame them?

     "Hey you want to start helping me break down the tent, its the last day so we kinda have to," Kenma said as the sun started setting and the festival started coming to a close.

     "Ah, sure!" Hinata said, standing up from his chair.

     The 2 boys started cutting zip ties and folding up the banners that were strategically put up on the tent and put them into boxes. They took all the cards and flyers off the table and put those in as well. They broke down the table and snapped the legs underneath it so it fell flat. They turned the tent on its side and pushed the leg inward and collapsed the tent.

     "I just gotta text Kuroo so he can come pick up all his stuff. Cause technically this is all his mothers so she probably wants it back," Kenma said pulling out his phone.

     "Yeah, she probably wants it back. Anyway, do you want to go get coffee? There's a little shop just down the road we can walk to," Hinata said.

     "Yeah, sure we can do that," Kenma responded looking down at his phone, texting Kuroo.

     Kenma slid his phone into his pocket and they continued to walk down the sidewalk toward the small coffee shop.

     They came to the door, Hinata holding it open for Kenma, and went it.

     They ordered and talked about life ad got to know each other better. Hinata found out that Kenma lived way over in Tokyo and they probably  
would be able to see each other often. Kenma found out that, despite his small size, Hinata could spike a volleyball better than anyone he'd met. They found out they were a year  
apart and they were both on their schools volleyball teams. They exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch.

     As they parted their separate ways Hinata suddenly remembered something right before the train got to the station.

     "Hey, you know i never got my last kiss that i payed for...." Hinata stated, looking downward.

     "You know what your right, " Kenma laughed.

     Hinata scooted over slightly on the bench they were sat on and looked at Kenma. Hinata carefully put his hand on Kenma's cheek and leaned in. Their lips met. It was a quick, short, and sweet kiss.

     "Shit, my train is here!" Kenma said, quickly standing up. Hinata's arm fell from Kenma's cheek. "I'll text you, i promise!"

     Hinata stood up and waved as Kenma got onto the train and waited for the train to pull away before he left.

     As the train pulled away Hinata hand went up to his lips realizing just what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaooo, this is trash, sorry!! Thanks for reading!!  
> Kudos and comments are great!! 
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
